1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an all-solid-state thin-film battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries containing a solid electrolyte are referred to as all-solid-state batteries. An example of an all-solid-state battery is a lithium ion secondary battery containing a solid electrolyte.
In fields such as battery-powered IC (integrated circuit) cards, RFID (radio frequency identifier) tags, smartwatches, and wearable equipment, there is a demand for thin-film batteries and/or flexible batteries.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-42863 and 2003-282142 disclose a multilayer thin-film solid secondary battery that includes a stack of multiple thin-film solid secondary battery cells.